April 2014 Lists (TCG)
These are the April 2014 Forbidden and Limited Lists for the TCG in effect since April 1, 2014. Full Lists Forbidden ; Monster Cards * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Burner, Dragon Ruler of Sparks * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End * Cyber Jar * Cyber-Stein * Dark Magician of Chaos * Dark Strike Fighter * Destiny HERO - Disk Commander * Elemental HERO Stratos * Fiber Jar * Fishborg Blaster * Glow-Up Bulb * Goyo Guardian * Lightning, Dragon Ruler of Drafts * Magical Scientist * Makyura the Destructor * Mind Master * Morphing Jar * Morphing Jar #2 * Number 16: Shock Master * Reactan, Dragon Ruler of Pebbles * Rescue Cat * Sangan * Sinister Serpent * Stream, Dragon Ruler of Droplets * Substitoad * Thousand-Eyes Restrict * Tribe-Infecting Virus * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Victory Dragon * Wind-Up Carrier Zenmaity * Witch of the Black Forest * Yata-Garasu ; Spell Cards * Brain Control * Butterfly Dagger - Elma * Card Destruction * Card of Safe Return * Change of Heart * Cold Wave * Confiscation * Delinquent Duo * Dimension Fusion * Dragon Ravine * Future Fusion * Gateway of the Six * Giant Trunade * Graceful Charity * Harpie's Feather Duster * Heavy Storm * Last Will * Mass Driver * Metamorphosis * Mirage of Nightmare * Monster Reborn * Painful Choice * Pot of Avarice * Pot of Greed * Premature Burial * Raigeki * Snatch Steal * Spellbook of Judgment * Super Rejuvenation * Temple of the Kings * The Forceful Sentry ; Trap Cards * Crush Card Virus * Exchange of the Spirit * Imperial Order * Last Turn * Return from the Different Dimension * Ring of Destruction * Royal Oppression * Self-Destruct Button * Sixth Sense * Solemn Judgment * Time Seal * Trap Dustshoot * Ultimate Offering Limited ; Monster Cards * Atlantean Dragoons * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning * Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind * Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos * Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Spirit * Coach Soldier Wolfbark * Dandylion * Dark Armed Dragon * Debris Dragon * Deep Sea Diva * Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier * Evigishki Gustkraken * Evigishki Mind Augus * Exodia the Forbidden One * Formula Synchron * Genex Ally Birdman * Gladiator Beast Bestiari * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness * Honest * Inzektor Dragonfly * Inzektor Hornet * Left Arm of the Forbidden One * Left Leg of the Forbidden One * Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En * Magician of Faith * Mermail Abyssgunde * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole * Night Assailant * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon * Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders * Rescue Rabbit * Right Arm of the Forbidden One * Right Leg of the Forbidden One * T.G. Hyper Librarian * Tempest, Dragon Ruler of Storms * Thunder King Rai-Oh * Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls * Wind-Up Magician ; Spell Cards * Allure of Darkness * Book of Moon * Burial from a Different Dimension * Charge of the Light Brigade * Dark Hole * Dimensional Fissure * Divine Wind of Mist Valley * Final Countdown * Foolish Burial * Gold Sarcophagus * Infernity Launcher * Limiter Removal * Mind Control * Monster Gate * One Day of Peace * One for One * Reinforcement of the Army * Rekindling * Royal Tribute * Sacred Sword of Seven Stars * Spellbook of Fate ; Trap Cards * Bottomless Trap Hole * Ceasefire * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Eradicator Epidemic Virus * Infernity Barrier * Macro Cosmos * Magical Explosion * Solemn Warning * Soul Drain * The Transmigration Prophecy * Torrential Tribute * Wall of Revealing Light Semi-Limited ; Monster Cards * Card Trooper * Chaos Sorcerer * Lonefire Blossom * Necroface * Reborn Tengu * Summoner Monk * Tragoedia ; Spell Cards * Advanced Ritual Art * Chain Strike * Hieratic Seal of Convocation * Reasoning ; Trap Cards * Dimensional Prison * Mirror Force * Ojama Trio Unlimited ; Spell Cards * Magical Stone Excavation * Primal Seed Changes References Category:Forbidden & Limited Lists